


Today Is The Greatest

by Amaria_Anna_D



Series: Matt and Foggy's Infinite Playlist [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Canon Disabled Character, College era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D
Summary: Prompt fill: Matt & Foggy having a Chill™ picnic in a park while Foggy narrates the scene for Matt (pre or post reveal)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Today" by The Smashing Pumpkins. As with any of the infinite playlist stories, it is encouraged that you listen to the song.

[ ](http://handoftheassassin.tumblr.com/)

[handoftheassassin](http://handoftheassassin.tumblr.com/)

anonymous asked:

prompt: Matt & Foggy having a Chill™ picnic in a park while Foggy narrates the scene for Matt (pre or post reveal)

 

The only word Foggy could think of to describe that day was “perfect.” Not too hot, nice breeze, sunny without a cloud in the sky. How could you think anything but “perfect” on a day like that? It was the kind of day when even a couch potato like him wouldn’t feel right staying inside. He’d managed to drag Matt out, too, by promising to pay for a couple of subs from their favorite shop. Now that they were both lying in the sun on a blanket in the park, Foggy was pondering a word that meant “more than perfect” because watching Matt lying back on his elbow with the sun gleaming off his dark hair made the day just that.

“Did you ever lie around and try to see shapes in the clouds when you were a kid?” Matt asked suddenly.

“I think everyone did,” Foggy answered, rolling onto his side to face his friend. “Did you? I mean before…”

Matt nodded and smiled. “Usually, I was best at spotting the ones that looked like boxing gloves or bunnies.”

Foggy laughed. “Boxing gloves? I guess that makes sense. For some reason, I was never good at it. Most of them just looked like clouds. But I did totally did spot one that looked like Ronald Reagan once.”

“How about now?” Matt asked, tilting his chin towards the sky. “Any interesting ones up there?”

Turning onto his back, Foggy shaded his eyes from the sun and tried to spot on fun-shaped clouds. There were about two clouds in the whole sky right then. “Not much to chose from up there. If anything, I would say you wouldn’t be let down to know there is a bunny looking one up there. I mean it’s a starved bunny, but it’s got ears…kind of.”

“Just one starved bunny,” Matt repeated with a laugh.

It wasn’t often that Foggy felt an overwhelming sense of sadness for his roommate, but he did just then. His eyes scanned everything around them, taking in details that he wouldn’t normally have noticed. Did Matt remember the shade of pink that went whizzing by them in the form of a girl’s tank top? Could he remember just how deep green the grass beneath them was? Or how about the near neon yellow of the kite that was flying above them?

“Did you pass out on me over there?” Matt reached out and poked Foggy’s side.

“Nope, was just watching a really hot girl stretching and got distracted,” he lied. He’d rather Matt think was a total horn dog than admit that sometimes he actually did pity Matt. They’d only known each other for barely a month, but he already knew how Matt felt about pity

Matt grinned wolfishly. “How hot?”

“Outta your league, Murdock,” Foggy quipped.

For a long time, both boys were quiet. Foggy tried desperately to return to his former mood while Matt laced his fingers through the grass. Finally, the blind boy broke the silence. “Whatever you’re thinking, out with it.”

“How do you know I’m thinking anything?” Foggy deflected.

“Because you’re never this quiet,” Matt said with a sigh.

“Sorry.”  
“I didn’t say I minded. I like your voice,” Matt said, making Foggy’s heart flutter just a bit. “Whatever it is that you’re thinking about. Just say it.”

Foggy sighed. He thought about saying he was still thinking about the made-up hot chick, but decided against it. “How much about being able to see do you remember?”

The smile Matt gave him was a little sad, but it impressed the hell out of Foggy that he smiled at all. “I thought that was where this was leading,” he said softly. “ The easy answer is yes, but I don’t know how true that is anymore. I mean I remember things, but it’s hard to be sure if I remember them the way they actually look. For instance, sometimes I wonder if the way I see my Dad in my mind is how he actually looked at all. But, if you describe something to me, like if you were to tell me your shirt is blue, I can still remember what blue was or at least the version of it my mind has stored.”

“Thanks for telling me the true answer, I guess,” Foggy mused. He pulled himself into a seated position and hugged his knees lightly. For the millionth time, Foggy wondered if he’d handle it nearly as well as Matt did. “Do you like it when people describe things? Or does it just make you miss it?”

“No, I’d miss it anyway,” Matt admitted. “But I like it when people describe things that aren’t just the basics or meant to help me get around. Dad sucked at it, but it always made me smile.”

Just like that, Foggy decided that he’d make it a habit to try to describe the things worth describing to Matt. He wasn’t sure where to start really, so he picked the ornamental bridge just across the foot path from them and moved on from there. With each thing he brought to life through his words, Matt smiled a little more just as he’d said he had as a kid. From the fat guy selling pop-cycles on the corner to the mom’s running by pushing their strollers as they went, Foggy did his best to give as much detail and color to the descriptions as he spoke. It didn’t matter that Foggy was probably the least reliable scene narrator in the history of ever, only that it made Matt happy.

Finally, Foggy had to take a drink of water. While he drank, Matt gave him a wry grin.

“So what color top was that really hot girl wearing?” he asked.

“Uhhh…blue,” Foggy answered, hoping he didn’t sound too much like he was lying.

Matt nodded, but there was strange look on his face. It was almost like he wanted to say something else. Instead, he laid back on the grass. “Thanks for doing this, Foggy.”


End file.
